


Old

by lastinthebox



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Fail!sex, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastinthebox/pseuds/lastinthebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what getting old is like, according to Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd! All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Obligatory disclaimer: the following story is false.

“Oh, fuck! Ow!” 

“What is it?”

“I think I pulled a muscle. Goddamn it!” 

Karl looks like he’s deciding whether to laugh or actually be concerned, and Chris feels like an asshole when he’s got to pull out, shove Karl’s leg off his shoulder and heave himself to the side. He doesn’t know what’s worse; being _this fucking close_ to coming, the agonizing pain shooting up and the back of his leg, or the sound of Karl’s choked laughter. Insult to injury and all that, he decides his wounded pride hurts most of all.

“You need me to call emergency services?” Karl asks.

“Shut your mouth.”

Karl snickers again. “Okay, whatever.”

Chris screws his eyes shut against the stabbing pain in his leg and tries breathes slow as he can. “Oh, god, this is it. This is what getting old is like. Oh, god.”

“Welcome to the elite group,” Karl says seriously. “One foot in the grave.”

He tugs on Chris’s beard, presses a kiss to his cheek before settling down beside him. Chris really just wants to roll away and lick his wounds in solitude, but finds Karl’s hand anyway, lacing his fingers through the other man’s and pulling him into his side. They’re kind of gross, sticky and sweaty and old, but Chris finds he doesn’t mind all that much. 

“Sorry I couldn’t finish,” he says.

“It’s okay,” Karl huffs out, breath hot on Chris’s cooling skin. “I finished.”

“Dick.”

“It’s whatever.”

Chris shoves at him lightly, but pulls him back in for a kiss. It’s messy, all morning breath and teeth and stubble and sun-chapped lips, but it leaves him burning on the inside when they’ve finally got to come up for air. He runs his free hand through Karl’s damp hair, brushing it down and back before he rests his head against the other man’s cheek. 

“How long do we have before your flight?” he asks, and he feels Karl’s smile. 

“Long enough, old man.”

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to lj's jim_and_bones community June 2013.
> 
> And sincerest apologies for the offensively uninspired title. No excuses.


End file.
